Hitherto, ATMs and the like employed in financial institutions and shops, for example, receive cash such as banknotes and coins paid in by a customer, or pay out cash to the customer, based on the content of a transaction with the customer. ATMs exist that include, for example, a banknote pay-in/pay-out section that exchanges banknotes with a customer, a classification section that classifies inserted banknotes by denomination and authenticity and reads serial numbers, a temporary retention section that temporarily retains inserted banknotes, a conveyance section that conveys banknotes, and banknote storage boxes that store banknotes by denomination.
Proposals have been made for temporary retention sections including, for example, a circular cylinder shaped rotating drum and a long tape, with one end of the tape being fixed to a circumferential face of the drum such that the tape and banknotes are wrapped onto the drum in layers, thereby storing the banknotes (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2013-196431).